


High Talk with Daisy & Phil

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Takes place at the end of Hot Potato Soup.





	

It was strange watching this May lookalike melt away. Coulson stayed through it, needing to see with his own eyes that the three LMDs were destroyed. Daisy was by his side, their fingers twined together. Only when the androids were reduced to a lump of white hot metal did she and Coulson leave.

"It's been a hell of a day and we both need to chill. Meet me at the quinjet in 10."

"Okay." He acknowledged and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek before heading off to change.

Daisy hurried to her room and exchanged her field gear for a ratty pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt. She took from her mini-fridge a loaf of banana bread and of course snacks for when the banana bread kicked their asses.

Phil actually made it to the quinjet first and greeted Daisy with a warm smile. They sat on the floor, preferring it over the straight backed passenger seats. Daisy handed Phil a piece of the banana bread, using the Tupperware lid as a plate.

"Best shit I've had in a while. And not to brag but I can bake like a motherfucker."

He chuckled approvingly and took his first bite, muttering something that sounded very much like 'holy crap'.

A couple slices in apiece and they were feeling it. Phil laid down and rested his head in Daisy's lap. She turned on her iPod and linked it to the quinjet's speakers. Enjoy the Silence settled around them like a blanket fresh out of the drier.

"Do you ever think about how the Bus is like a big bird and the quinjet is it's baby bird?" Phil mused while Daisy dropped a couple Skittles into his mouth.

"OR it's like a baby gorilla on its mother's back."

"Dear god. You're a genius!" He breathed.

They both burst out laughing, Daisy nearly fell over and ended up lying next to Phil who graciously offered his arm as a pillow. They stayed like that for a bit saying nothing, only running their hands over eachother, savoring the sensation.

A new song came on and Daisy grumbled about not knowing why it was even in her library, quickly skipping to the next track.

"Ooooh one of my favorites." She remarked.

_Take me high and I'll sing 'Oh, you make everything okay.'_

The lyrics rang out as Phil turned to her and the lips met softly. He tasted like strawberries and lemon and she needed more.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hai the second song is My Demons by Starset. Warning: it will make you emotional af.


End file.
